The Mile High Club
by countrygirl2005
Summary: SUMMARY: a short little story about D/V discussing 'the mile high club'. CHARACTERS: D/V and Teal'c stops in for a visit. Rating: T for suggestive dialog Please R & R


_SUMMARY: a short little story about D/V discussing 'the mile high club'._

_CHARACTERS: D/V and Teal'c stops in for a visit._

_Rating: T for suggestive dialog_

_Please R & R_

THE MILE HIGH CLUB

"Darling, let's join the mile high club." Vala suggested as she lay belly down on Daniel's desk, her knees bent and legs swaying in crisscrosses while flipping through the pages of the latest Cosmo.

Daniel almost sprayed his sip of coffee all over the documents on the desk in front of him. "Uh, no."

"Why not?"

Placing his pencil on the desk, he looked up from his work briefly removing his glasses to rub his eyes. "Vala, do you have any idea what the mile high club is?"

"No, but there's a survey about how many people have joined in this issue of Cosmo and whatever it is sounds fun."

"The mile high club is not an actual club that has meetings. It's an expression used to describe people who've had sex somewhere on board an air craft, for example in the bathroom."

"Oh wow, that does sound fun. Then afterward we can announce our membership to the rest of the passengers."

"NO." Daniel pursed his lips.

"Why?"

"Because, one, the bathrooms are very small. There's generally only enough room one person much less two especially if those people are having sex. Two, you risk getting caught and it's not something you're really supposed to do."

"A small bathroom, not supposed to do it, umm kinky."

"I mentioned the bathrooms are small, we wouldn't have enough room for me to do that thing I do that you like."

"Oh, well since you put it that way."

_Whew dodged that bullet._

"But I want to be spontaneous. Not that various locations in our apartment aren't fun but let's have some adventure someplace besides our apartment."

"Sure, other than on an aircraft, where?"

"Daniel Jackson, Vala Jackson."

"Muscles?" Vala jumped up to sit on the edge of the desk, leaving her magazine forgotten beside her.

"Teal'c?"

"I could not help but overhear your discussion."

_Crap!_ Daniel hung his head. "Of course you did."

"After careful consideration and taking into account that the two of you have wed, I feel it is safe to inform you that you have already joined what you are referring to as 'the mile high club'. While we were on Odyssey for those fifty years, the two of you were together and renewed your membership, shall we say…rather frequently."

"We were? Really?" The couple responded in unison.

"Indeed you were."

"I knew I hooked up with someone!" Vala smiled ear to ear.

"You consummated your relationship after three months on the ship and your relationship continued for the remainder of those fifty years."

"Holy buckets…wow."

"Were we as blissfully happy as we are now?"

"You most certainly were. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I will retire for the evening." Teal'c bowed, continuing down the corridor.

"Unbelievable! Not only have we joined the mile high club already but we had sex for fifty years and don't remember it. I mean it's wonderfully amazing every time darling, you'd think we'd remember. How very disturbing."

"You could also look at it this way." Daniel patted his lap for her to sit. "We've ended up together twice which means we're obviously meant to be, not that I had any doubts, which I didn't. We also don't have to worry about joining the mile high club anymore 'cause we already have." Daniel pulled her close as she took her seat on his muscled thighs.

"Of course we are and of course we do, darling. Wouldn't you like a memory refresher?"

"Yes and no. Yes, I'd love to make love and no, still not doing it on a space ship or any other aircraft for that matter." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, alright." Vala pouted, "so where shall we do it instead?"

"I dunno, you said you want to be spontaneous…we could get a hotel room."

"Or we could go at right here on the desk."

"Then we'd have surveillance footage to worry about."

"Not if we cover up the camera."

"Shower?"

"On base? Sure!"

"At home Vala, shower at home."

"Ok. Then the bed. Then the closet. Then on the washer during the spin cycle. Then back to bed again cause by then we'll be exhausted."

"I think I'll be exhausted after the first trip to the bed."

"Why? We've made love five times in one day before, occasionally we do more than that."

"Those times were on days off, not at the end of the day…but I'll see what I can do." Taking one hand from around her waist, he gently cupped the back of her head. Pulling her in for a steamy kiss he slowly licked her lips.

Responding to his sensual touch, she parted her lips inviting his eager tongue into her warm mouth.

Separating after a moment, Daniel gently stroked her cheek and grinned at her.

"Oh la la, you sure we'll make it home?"

"I can't promise anything, but we'll try."

"I love you."

"I love you. Now, let's go before I take you up on your offer to do it on the desk."

"Gggrrr."

"Vala."

"Home it is, lead the way darling."


End file.
